


the aftermath isnt always that bad

by officialhaikyuu (kobayashimarryu)



Series: drunk in love [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Mentions of underage drinking, dumb boys being cute and dumb and sleepy, i cant write kissing scenes, i was supposed to write about everyone else at the party too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 11:39:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2149332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kobayashimarryu/pseuds/officialhaikyuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The only thing Yaku regrets in the morning is the aches that sleeping on the floor leaves you with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the aftermath isnt always that bad

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Последствия не всегда так ужасны](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10532991) by [Ratnagar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ratnagar/pseuds/Ratnagar)



> this is my first completed fanfic since like 2009 and its also largely unedited so feel free to point out errors and places where the phrasing or w/e is clunky ect and i'll get around to fixing it eventually. ive never even attempted writing lev or yaku before so its possible ive grossly mischaracterised them so i apologise in advance. this fic could have ended in three different ways so i may end up updating it at some point if i get annoyed too with the current one.

Never again was he going to go to a party. Especially one hosted by stupid Kuroo.

Yaku had experienced his fair share of bad events and then some. He had twisted his ankle as a kid falling from a tree. He had failed an important test in his very first year of high school. He had even managed to endure doing 20 laps of flying falls after being the worst when Nekoma had played an unnecessary -- humiliating, considering he was only 165cm at best -- warm up game meant to improve blocking and spiking. 

But those things faded back into the depths of his pounding head pretty quickly when he managed to open his eyes without the light sending stabbing aches into his head. 

He felt disgusting, sweaty from being hot all night and from inexplicably drinking way too much alcohol. Yaku's head was absolutely pounding, and he felt like he could throw up any second. It didn't help that he was hungry, too. His body felt strangely heavy, and was cramped in several places from sleeping straight on the floor.

It took a couple of seconds for his vision to clear, but he could see why his body was horribly icky from sweat and felt weighted down, but it wasn't because of disorientation or his hangover. Yaku had to bite his lip to stop himself from screaming when he recognised the sleeping face of Lev less than five centimetres from his own. 

This was the closest he'd ever been to the first year, and he'd never seemed so large. Lev was draped pretty much entirely over Yaku, with his free arm slung over the libero's shoulders, one leg hooked over his hips and the other intwined with his legs. No wonder he was so damn hot and sweaty; Lev radiated heat like he was an oven at full temperature, and Yaku had been trapped in it for hours.

He panicked, trying to remember exactly how the party had went last night after his fifth drink but it was all blurred and unclear. He knew that he'd spent a great deal of his mainly-sober time with Lev, and had kicked him several times for jokes about his shortness but he could just barely remember that in his slightly-less-sober state he had started replacing the kicks with flirtation and the scowls with smiles. 

Yaku's face flamed with embarrassment and regret. He'd had some... _feelings_ for Lev for a while now that he hadn't had the courage to act upon since the boy in question hadn't ever really seemed inclined towards any kind of feelings that weren't centred around volleyball. He'd wanted to at least tell him at some point to get it off his chest, but had kept putting it off. Now that he'd acted on it, if Lev remembered any of what had happened, Yaku would probably never be able to look him in the face again.

He brought a hand up to cover his eyes and turned his head towards the floor to unnecessarily hide his face, but noticed that he had actually -- thankfully -- slept with a pillow of some sort last night to avoid his neck cramping. He couldn't quite tell at first, but after quickly glancing back at Lev he knew it was some of the sleeping giant's clothes. It seemed to be just his hoodie and shirt, since he could feel that Lev was still wearing his jeans where their legs were intertwined. Having spent months getting changed in the same changing room as Lev, his shirtlessness wasn't unusual to Yaku, but now that he was in ridiculously close proximity to said shirtless sleeping boy that he liked, he didn't know what to do or feel, really.

"Oh my fucking god," Yaku groaned into the makeshift pillow, wincing when his headache sent more shots of stabbing pain into his head. 

The peaceful rhythm of Lev's breathing hitched several times, and when the limbs wrapped around him started to move, Yaku knew he was going to wake up in a few seconds. _Fuck._ He didn't know what to do: pretend to sleep and wait for the possibility that Lev would get up and leave, or just face the problem head on. Neither option seemed particularly appealing. If he pretended to sleep and Lev did actually get up and leave, it would be awkward between them but he wouldn't be able to fix it without revealing that he had woken up first. If he talked to Lev now, it could still turn out bad. 

His dilemma was resolved when he turned his head to get one last glimpse at Lev's cute sleepy face only to find the boy fully conscious and staring back at him. There were red splotches on Lev's cheeks too, so at least Yaku wasn't the only one who was embarrassed by the situation.

Yaku turned his face back into the pillow, hissing vehemently into it. "I am going to fucking murder Kuroo for whatever he did last night because he definitely fucking did something, the absolute dick probably went to sleep grinning." Kuroo had been the one to provide alcohol, and even though Yaku had willingly drunk it, he was still pretty fine with blaming Kuroo for this entire situation. He would never speak to the captain again. "What an absolute fucking asshole."

"Y-Yaku-san," came Lev's uncertain voice, a little groggy from sleep. "Don't you, um, remember what happened last night?"

Yaku decided he could happily just continue screaming silently into his clothes-pillow. Probably forever.

"Do you?" Lev prompted after a few moments of silence had passed with no answer from the angry boy he was still cuddling. Why hadn't Lev let go yet, anyway? Wasn't this awkward or weird or whatever for him? The libero doubted he'd ever quite understand him.

That being said, it wasn't as if Yaku had any idea of moving either. 

Deciding to just get it over with, Yaku turned his face back to Lev, who was now looking anywhere but at him. He probably looked gross, and he definitely smelled bad so he couldn't really blame him. "Not really," he sighed. "I remember a little after the time Kuroo and Bokuto started doing shots but not much."

"So you don't remember how we ended up like...this, then?" Lev still wasn't really looking at him, and his face grew redder when he gestured between them to show what he had obviously meant by 'this'. 

Yaku had to stop himself from rolling his eyes, mainly because it would probably hurt way too much.

"No, definitely not," he replied bluntly.

"Okay, well, um..." Lev flustered a little, clearly not knowing or not wanting to voice whatever had lead to these circumstances. Maybe Kuroo and Bokuto had dared him to do this, or had put both of them like this after they'd fallen asleep or something. Yaku really wouldn't put it past those idiots.

"Okay," Lev repeated, trying to steady himself a little, probably. After a moment, he looked away and pointed to some newly bruising patches on his shoulder and neck. They were still new, and Yaku hadn't seen them in the relative darkness of the room. 

The libero scowled. "What the fuck Lev, how do some bruises have any relevance in this? Aren't those from practice? You're still pretty bad at recieves and you were getting hit a lot yesterday." Yaku was getting pissed now. Was Lev trying to be funny? It was too early in the morning and Yaku was way too hungover for beating around the bush.

"No, they're from, um..." Lev was getting a little frustrated too now, Yaku could see it in the frown that was forming on his face. He was too annoyed by the entire dumb situation to care, though.

"They're from what?" Yaku asked, letting his anger and impatience seep into his voice. "Just spit it out already!"

"Fine! They're from this!" Lev had never struck Yaku as the type to be moved to anger quickly, but he had little time to marvel over it before a hand locked itself into his hair and pulled forward until his lips met roughly with Lev's.

The kiss was gross from two sets of morning breath and awkward, wrought with inexperience and disorientation. Lev kissed Yaku with uncertainty, fumbling in his movements, inconsistent. It was frustrating, so annoyingly _Lev_. He couldn't help but find it endearing.

Without pausing the kiss, Yaku half sat up, using an elbow for balance. He leaned over Lev slightly, sliding his free hand into blond hair, adjusting and tilting to find a better angle. It was much easier to guide Lev like this. Regardless of how pleasing it was that Lev was kissing him with enthusiasm, Yaku really wasn't one for sloppiness. 

When they were forced to stop due to lack of oxygen, Yaku pulled back only slightly to attempt to catch his breath. He found it strangely intimate, to be breathing the same air. He tightened his hand a little in the blond hair before pulling his hand back enough to trace his thumb over Lev's lips.

"Yaku-san," came Lev's voice after their breathing had calmed down a little. The darkness that permeated the room dulled the brightness of Lev's eyes, but Yaku knew they were still shining with their ever-present vibrancy. Yaku wished it was summertime. The sun would have risen by now, filtering brightness into the room and allowing a better view of those green eyes.

"Yeah?" Yaku's voice had dropped to a whisper, suddenly feeling a need for privacy in a house filled with passed out drunk teenagers. No one would be awake to hear them right now.

"Yaku-san, I like you." Lev's voice trembled, faltering slightly under some unknown weight - shyness, embarrassment, a fear of rejection, perhaps. Yaku could feel the heat radiate from Lev's face where he was still tracing idle shapes with his thumb. "I've liked you forever."

Yaku wanted to avoid being saccharine with his own admittance, but he didn't want to hurt Lev's feelings by saying something dumb like 'You only met me a few months ago'. He wasn't one for shoujo manga-esque romance, but the excitement of this moment, the kisses and the countless possibilities made his heart swell oddly in his chest. Maybe it was leftover drunkenness from the night before, but the grin that passed his lips was unable to be suppressed, and he gave into his almost non-existent romantic tendencies.

"Hey, you stole my line," Yaku whispered back, excitement thrumming in his veins as he leant back down to press his lips to Lev's once more, smiling against his mouth for a few seconds. "But I guess you can make it up to me."


End file.
